helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~
Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ is Hello! Project's 2010 summer concert. The fans imput suggestions for the setlist, so each concert has a different setlist. There are a total of 9 setlists, but the final concert in Tokyo is the only one put on DVD. Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (MC) *Morning Musume **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage ** Wada Ayaka ** Maeda Yuuka ** Fukuda Kanon ** Ogawa Saki *Aa! **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi **Saho Akari *Shin Minimoni **Linlin **Fukuda Kanon **Takeuchi Akari **Miyamoto Karin *Petitmoni V **Mano Erina **Nakajima Saki **Hagiwara Mai *Tanpopo# **Kamei Eri **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Okai Chisato *SI☆NA **Iwashima Manami **Abe Asami **Suma Ai *ZYX-α **Niigaki Risa **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Wada Ayaka **Ogawa Saki *Zoku v-u-den **Michishige Sayumi **Junjun **Sugaya Risako *High-King **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Maeda Yuuka *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi Concert Setlists First Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #First Kiss (Aa!) #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (げんき印の大盛りソング) (Shin Minimoni) #MC #Lalala-Sososo (ラララ-ソソソ) (Mano Erina) #Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru (まつげの先に君がいる) (Mano Erina) #MC #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (好きすぎてバカみたい) (S/mileage) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (大人になるって難しい!!!) (S/mileage) #MC #VERY BEAUTY (Berryz Koubou) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (雄叫びボーイ WAO!) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニパラダイス) (Morning Musume) #Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス) (Morning Musume) #MC #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (暑中お見舞い申し上げます) (°C-ute) #Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏DOKIリップスティック) (°C-ute) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Second Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (BABY! 恋にKNOCK OUT!) (Petitmoni V) #Umbrella (アンブレラ) (Tanpopo#) #MC #Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) (S/mileage) #Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) (S/mileage) #MC #Nakimushi Yowamushi (ナキムシ・ヨワムシ) (Mano Erina) #Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) (Mano Erina) #MC #Soku Dakishimete (即 抱きしめて) (°C-ute) #"Wasuretakunai Natsu" (「忘れたくない夏」) (°C-ute) #MC #Kimi no Tomodachi (君の友達) (Berryz Koubou) #Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Watashi ga Tsuiteru. (わたしがついてる。) (Morning Musume) #Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- (Say Yeah! -もっとミラクルナイト-) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Third Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA) #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #Summer Reggae! Rainbow (サマーれげぇ！レインボー) (ZYX-α) #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) (Zoku v-u-den) #MC #Inshouha Renoir no You ni (印象派ルノアールのように) (S/mileage) #Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) (S/mileage) #OSOZAKI Musume (OSOZAKI娘) (Mano Erina) #Love&Peace=Paradise (Love＆Peace＝パラダイス) (Mano Erina) #MC #Yes! All my Family (°C-ute) #Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情) (°C-ute) #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数上昇中) (Berryz Koubou) #Ryuusei Boy (流星ボーイ) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Ganbacchae! (がんばっちゃえ！) (Morning Musume) #Mikan (みかん) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Fourth Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA) #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #DESTINY LOVE (High-King) #Rock no Kami-sama (ロックの神様) (Buono!) #MC #Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (Mano Erina) #Koi no Telephone GOAL (恋のテレフォンGOAL) (Mano Erina) #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ！クレームブリュレの友情) (S/mileage) #aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく) (S/mileage) #MC #Aruiteru (歩いてる) (Morning Musume) #Hand made CITY (Morning Musume) #Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理) (°C-ute) #Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) (°C-ute) #MC #Munasawagi Scarlet (胸騒ぎスカーレット) (Berryz Koubou) #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Fifth Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう！) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #Pira! Otome no Negai (ピラッ！乙女の願い) (Petitmoni V) #Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) (Buono!) #MC #Otome no Inori (乙女の祈り) (Mano Erina) #Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) (Mano Erina) #Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました！) (S/mileage) #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ！クレームブリュレの友情) (S/mileage) #MC #★Akogare My STAR★ (★憧れMy STAR★) (°C-ute) #Wakkyanai (Z) (わっきゃない(Z)) (°C-ute) #Semi (蝉) (Berryz Koubou) #Maji Good Chance Summer (マジ グッド チャンスサマー) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Shabondama (シャボン玉) (Morning Musume) #Guruguru JUMP (グルグルJUMP) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Sixth Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう！) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #Masayume (正夢) (Aa!) #Iku ZYX! Fly High (行くZYX! FLY HIGH) (ZYX-α) #MC #Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) (S/mileage) #Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) (S/mileage) #MC #Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (Mano Erina) #Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから...) (Mano Erina) #MC #Namida no Iro (涙の色) (°C-ute) #SHINES (°C-ute) #MC #KoiING (恋ING) (Morning Musume) #Ikimasshoi! (いきまっしょい!) (Morning Musume) #MC #Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン) (Berryz Koubou) #Rival (ライバル) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Seventh Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう！) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #DESTINY LOVE (High-King) #Rock no Kami-sama (ロックの神様) (Buono!) #MC #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (好きすぎて バカみたい) (S/mileage) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (オトナになるって難しい!!) (S/mileage) #Nakimushi Yowamushi (ナキムシ・ヨワムシ) (Mano Erina) #Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック浮かれモード) ({Erina]) #MC #Yes! All my Family (°C-ute) #Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情) (°C-ute) #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数上昇中) (Berryz Koubou) #Ryuusei Boy (流星ボーイ) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Watashi ga Tsuiteru. (わたしがついてる。) (Morning Musume) #Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- (Say Yeah! -もっとミラクルナイト-) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Eigth Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう！) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #Lucky Cha Cha Cha! (ラッキーチャチャチャ！) (Shin Minimoni) #Tanpopo (たんぽぽ) (Tanpopo#) #MC #Manopiano (マノピアノ) (Mano Erina) #18sai no Kisetsu (18才の季節) (Mano Erina) #Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る15歳) (S/mileage) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (オトナになるって難しい！！！) (S/mileage) #MC #Arigatou! Otomodachi. (ありがとう！おともだち。) (Berryz Koubou) #Jiriri Kiteru (ジリリ キテル) (Berryz Koubou) #Amai Wana (甘い罠) (°C-ute) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) (°C-ute) #MC #Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume) #Namidacchi (涙ッチ) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Ninth Concert Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR - Member Introduction #MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) (S/mileage) #Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう！) (Mano Erina) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) (°C-ute) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) (Berryz Koubou) #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) (Morning Musume) #MC #Aisu Crea~m to My Purin (愛すクリ～ムとMyプリン) (Zoku v-u-den) #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (抱いてよ！PLEASE GO ON) (High-King) #MC #Chu! Natsu Par~ty (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) (S/mileage) #aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく) (S/mileage) #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (♡桃色片想い♡) (Mano Erina) #Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (Mano Erina) #MC #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (キャンパスライフ～生まれて来てよかった～) (°C-ute) #FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて) (Berryz Koubou) #Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (ギャグ100回分愛してください) (Berryz Koubou) #MC #Naichau Kamo (泣いちゃうかも) (Morning Musume) #Koko ni Iruzee! (ここにいるぜぇ！) (Morning Musume) #MC #Suki Chan (スキちゃん) (S/mileage) #Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (Mano Erina) #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (°C-ute) #Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) (Berryz Koubou) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ~そよ風に寄り添って~) (Morning Musume) #MC #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!) Schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2010 Concerts Category:2010 Releases Category:2010 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In